The subject matter disclosed herein relates to food dispensing machines. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to frozen food dispensing machines and methods of operation thereof.
In a typical frozen food dispensing machine, such as a frozen dessert dispenser, product or product mix, typically in a liquid state is delivered to the machine. The bag is opened, and the product or mix is emptied from the bag into a storage hopper portion of the machine. The hopper stores the product and refrigerates it, without freezing the product. To dispense, the product is flowed from the hopper into a freezing cylinder where it is frozen, then to a dispensing portion where it is dispensed as frozen food. To ensure clean or sanitary conditions of the dispensing machine and the frozen food itself, the machine is either emptied, cleaned and sanitized or sanitized using a heat-treating cycle at a selected interval, usually once per day. Emptying the machine results in considerable waste of product, which is disposed from the machine. The possibility exists of potential contamination or spillage of product emptied into the hopper once the sanitizing steps are complete.